NP1C
Owner The current owner of this channel is Nathan (born 23 May 2005). He owns this channel and the Carpark of Indonesia channel. History The idea of making this channel The idea comes on the mid-2016 when the creator was a 6th grader. His friends laughing the idea. He said no one watch the channel. So, he tries to made after the graduation on June 18th, 2017. Music content (June 2017, May 2019) The first video is the music video. (Now the video is a private video) TV Station content (September 2017-August 2018) The TV station content idea comes 5 years before the first video published. That makes this channel grow faster until 250 subscribers in one year. Elevator content (June 2018-present) He uploaded the first video: Hyundai Traction Elevator with Voiceover at Decathlon Alam Sutera . About 12 users talk about it... And continues until now. NP1C is the first YouTuber that record a modernization of the elevator at Gajah Mada Plaza carpark. Driving content (July-September 2018, January-March 2019) His first video is a Jalan-Jalan ke Pantai Indah Kapuk dan Pulau Reklamasi (Driving to the Kapuk Beautiful Beach and Human-made Island)... He upload a video in Yogyakarta City and the Jakarta City in the night . This content was unavailable from September until December 2018. He decided to make this content again since January 2019. CARPARK OF INDONESIA content (July 2018-March 2019) This is the main content of this channel. The first video is PIK Avenue Carpark with 1.1K+ views (updated January 6th, 2019). The most-viewed CARPARK OF INDONESIA video is Central Park Carpark with 3K+ views (updated April 21st, 2019). The carpark video was moved to the new channel, Carpark of Indonesia Transportation content (October 2018, March-May 2019) This content made because a religion trip to the Rangkasbitung using train. Unfortunately, the owner privated this video Mall content (December 2018-April 2019) This content made for mall lovers in Indonesia. Vlog content (July-September 2017, March-May 2019) This content made because of increasing subscribers. He made the MRT Jakarta contents. After re-opening subscriber count Until June 2019, NP1C has surpassing 800+ subscribers. NP1C is the potential elevator channel that ranked as the 3rd most subscribed elevator channel in Indonesia. But after that he closed the subscriber count. Elevator filming history He record some elevators in Indonesia. For April 2019, he record the elevator video in many places on: * Indonesia (June 2018-present) Most watched elevator video Camera history For 2 year recording elevator videos, he mostly used his cellphone. This is the history of camera: * Redmi Note 2 (June 2017) * Redmi 5 (June-September 2018) * Redmi Note 5 (October 2018-March 2019) * Mi 6X (November 2018-April 2019) * Redmi 5 Plus (January 2019) * Mi 8 Lite (April-May 2019) * Samsung Galaxy A30 (June-October 2019)Used if he didn't bring a camera * Samsung Galaxy S8 (July-October 2019) * Redmi Note 7 (October 2019-present) * Unknown camera (April 2019-present) For private reason, his recent recording device is undisclosed. If you know what device that he use, please see an elevator video that contains mirror. Elevator filming records *Highest elevator: Schindler Miconic 10 at Menara BCA (230 m) *Most stops: Kone MiniSpace at U-Residence Tower 3 (42 stops) *Smallest elevator: Schindler at J'CO & BreadTalk Foresta Bussiness Loft 1 & Hyundai at Notaris FBL 1 (5 person/400 kg) *Biggest elevator: Kone at IKEA Alam Sutera (5.000 kg) *Fastest elevator: Mitsubishi NexWay at Soho Capital (6 m/s) *Slowest elevator: Dong Yang at Pondok Indah Mall 1 (about 0.5m/s) *Oldest elevator: Mitsubishi at Pasar Muara Karang (installed 1970s) *Oldest working elevator: Hitachi at Ratu Plaza (installed 1980) *Most viewed: Kone at Serpong M-Town Signature (8.7K+ views) Gallery Notes and references Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers Category:Elevator filmers who has Facebook Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page